<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(K)Not by UncomfortablyYours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376846">(K)Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortablyYours/pseuds/UncomfortablyYours'>UncomfortablyYours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IwaOi Stuff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Caring, Drinking, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Post-Time Skip, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Pups, Rutting, Smoking, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, all adults here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortablyYours/pseuds/UncomfortablyYours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some alphas have their ruts lined up just right with their omega's heat - </p>
<p>        'so happens that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are no different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IwaOi Stuff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. _____________</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It would start slow, before a flash flood took over.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yahaba and Kentaro weren't as in tune to noticing the changes in the captain like Hajime, Makki, and Mattsun were. </p>
<p>They never really had to be, since the little pack of four were practically attached at the hip. And besides, the second year alpha was trying to keep the rabid omega in line every time the six of them ventured out even for a nice night stroll through Tokyo during trips out there. Kentaro was just a constant off-the-rails part of their team, even 6 years after high school. The Seijoh pack has dwindled down to just the six of them, but they were keeping themselves together and bonded well. Two alphas, two omegas, and two betas. Pretty much perfect, considering Makki leaned towards the omegas and Mattsun could beat the shit out of Iwaizumi or Yahaba is either lost their marbles over something stupid like scenting. </p>
<p>It was midway through their walk when Hajime would first notice the little differences. Tooru's sweet honey scent was a little stronger each time they worked scent on each other's wrists, hardly able to tell he had left the mask of whiskey rye on pale skin. It was usually potent enough that Mattsun would joke that Hajime had hidden a bottle of alcohol in his bag, but he said nothing tonight. It was strange, as he'd grown used to the back handed comments. It was just how they grew close, there was never malice in the words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Look, that ramen shop is still open!" Hanamaki points out a small shop hidden away on a corner, the old sign's faded paint barely still spelling out the name of what it was. It was one of the shops they went to after the last chance the third years had to head to nationals. So many years ago... it was enough to have them somber up. Except Kyotani, who had no idea what this place was. He hadn't gone, too busy after the game working on his power. "Let's get something to eat there tonight, my treat this time instead of Oikawa-san." There was a chain of laughter through them, including Hajime, but he was too focused on the fidgeting of fingers at the loose strings of his sweatpants. Wait-- Tooru never wore sweatpants in public. He did look nice in them, but he complained they didn't form fit his shape so Iwa-chan could show him off like a prize. </p>
<p>    This was enough for him to catch the back of Tooru's shirt and make him slow a bit, the other four headed inside to toe off their shoes at the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Hey, are you okay?" Iwaizumi released the back of the shirt, not having to look down at Tooru or up at him (like in highschool). They'd grown to be just about the same height when the last of his Alpha growth spurts stopped. "You're a little off tonight, honeybee." It was their nickname that no one else knew about. It was for intimate moments when they thought it was necessary. Hajime counted this as necessary. He took soft fingers in his hand when they reached up, rubbing them over the scent glands in his neck lovingly. It seemed to reassure Tooru, who hasn't said anything just yet. He was given the time to speak, of course. </p>
<p>     "I just don't feel good, my tummy kind of hurts but I wanted to hang out with everyone. We haven't hung out like this for a long time." Tooru pulled him in closer when another pack passed, and that's when Iwaizumi got a good smell of the pheromones leeching out of Oikawa's clothes. It was honey mixed with milk and cream, kind of flowery but not too noticeable unless up close and personal. It seemed like they both mutually realized they knew what was going to happen, and Hajime wrapped his arms around his mate's waistline. Lips left the softest kiss on their bonding mark, surrounding them in a bubble of whiskey and rye. </p>
<p>     It made Tooru's knees jelly more than the bad one already was. at least he was less stressed about it all. "Do you think it'll come around tomorrow?" The words were a soft whisper in an ear. Not loud enough for anyone else to hear. They weren't the most open when it came to these things. They just mutually understood one another's little ticks after so many years with one another. Ever since they've both presented alpha/omega, they've been connected at the hip. </p>
<p>     "I think so, I just wanted one more night before I'd be trapped away in my room with an ungodly amount of snacks and vibrators." This made Oikawa laugh just a bit, breathing in enough smells to be a little scent drunk. That was okay, because Yahaba and Mattsun are yelling at them to get their butts inside before they come running over there to tackle them. Hackles raised a little on Hajime from the threat, but he was too worried about Tooru being alright to get too upset. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    "At least wait to fuck until you get home, you two." Makki would say when they all were around the table, rolling his eyes over the menu as he glanced over the options. Tooru squeezed himself close to Hajime for the rest of the evening from this point on, so they were sharing a menu right now. "I'm getting ramen with mushrooms and two eggs, and chicken katsu." He tossed the menu into the middle of the table, taking the sake bottle and pouring himself a little shot to start their unwinding of the evening. </p>
<p>    "I'm thinking spicy chilies with peppercorn steak." Hajime finally spoke, letting Tooru continue to skim over the menu while playing with the rings on Iwai's hand. His little habit when he was trying to distract himself. "Why don't you get the two sunny eggs and crab?" He pointed out the setter's favorite, and got an excited nod in return. He didn't mind helping when he knew Tooru was just trying to hold himself together, pressing a kiss to his hair before adding their menu to the stack. Mattsun was making incoherent noises behind his menu before slapping it down. "Violent, Mattsun. Decide yet?"</p>
<p>    "Pork Katsudon and two hardboiled eggs. Spice it up some." That had the whole table laughing, Yahaba and Kentaro leaning on each other comfortably while practically also falling over. Mattsun enjoyed making a fool of himself sometimes, and certainly no one stopped the beta. "It's gonna be so bad, I think I might even need some milk." This time he wiggled his eyebrows at Hanamaki and was slapped across the face with the plastic menu. This made them all burst into another fit of giggles as the waitress came over and took all of their orders, Yahaba and Iwa ordering for their respective mates since if either opened their mouths something awful might come out. They were probably remembered from those years ago, even though they haven't been around in who knows how long. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       "So, what took you two so long outside in all seriousness?" Yahaba was making up for the statements Makki made before, arms resting on the top of the kotatsu with his hands clasped in front of himself. Kentaro was playing a game on one of the phones, tongue stuck out like a child who was being kept quiet with distractions. Hanamaki was just as guilty about doing it as he gave Mattsun his word game to finish. </p>
<p>     Hajime shook his head, not saying anything as he slipped an arm around Oikawa's waist and pulled him over so he rested more against him. He was probably starting to feel warm and Hajime had a shiver running down his back. "Nothing, just saw someone that made us uncomfortable and hid in plain sight." He was rather effective at lying, rubbing Tooru's hip subtly with a thumb as the volleyball player yawned big and wide. </p>
<p>     He had yet to take a glass of sake, not wanting to get drunk before his heat - "It's someone from our college days, met at a dumb drug party. It was stupid, promise." Tooru added, finding some sensible words. That... made more sense for him to say than Iwa anyway. "Can you pass me a glass of water? I want to chug it." Yahaba nodded and slid down a glass, having it caught perfect and slurped down in less than a minute. "Ah, my skin feels much better." He jokes and hearing these things makes Iwaizumi smile just a little. "Refill please!" The drinks of all sorts flowed through the night, with the exception of Iwa, Tooru, and Makki - someone had to be responsible, but Oikawa was acting tipsy so no one thought anything was up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   He was good at that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Hajime helped Makki pick up the check because he could, throwing down a huge tip for the waitress before helping Yahaba and Tooru up to their feet. Makki got Mattsun and the both of them picked up Kentaro, the six heading for their mutual den house. It wasn't too far, so they felt rather alright walking the chilly streets as a group. And besides, most nights no one bothered them considering they all looked like alpha friends. On top of that, whiskey rye is incredibly strong, and Hajime is a natural repellant for other alphas that haven't grown up with it. Tooru would make a bunch of jokes as they wander along, eventually fishing out the den keys and tucking them into the front pocket of Iwa's jeans when they were in the last block. </p>
<p>    "Hmmm hey, isn't it november? Where's our snow?" Yahaba would babble upon seeing their bare front yard, a tired pout on his lips as he was leaned against the wall by the door like a wood post. Hajime needed two hands to open the door, and Oikawa just leaned against his back. "I want snow!" </p>
<p>    "No snow, not til hell freezes over." Kentaro grumbles, throwing himself inside the open front door with the rest of the pack in tow. The only rooms upstairs right now were Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's, and three empty ones that would eventually become nurseries. Just, whoever decided to have kids first would get first pick. "Can hell even freeze over?" Kentaro was muffled because he had made his way to the kitchen, flopping down the hallway to his room. Surprised he was still standing, Hajime wished Maki good luck and 'helped' Tooru up the stairs by picking him up bridal style. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Only then could he figure out that the first telltales of his heat were more than he had expected. Tooru was warm all over, feverish warm as he clung onto Iwaizumi with thin but large hands. He was hardly whimpering, but he clearly ached with his muscles trying to fight off the feelings. He was so glad he had taken to storing towels upstairs, and the moment he got Tooru sitting on the bed he stripped off the clothes that were trying to collect sweat. </p>
<p>     "iwa-chan... it's hot." Oikawa was a limp noodle to get clothes off of, rolling around to wiggle his pants off before reaching for his comfort stuffed toy - a little Squishmallow bee - and hugging it under his chin and into his chest. "So hot..." </p>
<p>   He could smell the slick already, but Hajime shook his head and kept moving. He knew what he needed to do for his baby, and he was going to do it. "Just relax, honey. I'll bring you something cold. And some water." Iwaizumi stripped off the sweater he wore and put it over a pillow, tucking it beside Tooru as he wandered around now shirtless. He gathered hand towels and gel cooling pads, as well as some of the current favorite snacks that he had. It was routine, and something about it was autopiloted as his inner alpha brain started to whisper in his ear. Of course, not actually, but the same sort of feeling. Hajime would travel downstairs to find Maki sitting up playing on his phone and smoking a joint to relax, the two sharing a look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Maki would be the one to speak as Hajime threw the warm gel packs into the freezer and pulled out the cold ones. "You smell like milk and honey, I'm assuming he's in heat?" Smoking opened Maki's senses more, it always shut Mattsun's down. "You don't gotta tell me, but just tell me whatever kind of breakfast I should make to keep him eating. You know what he needs more than I do." </p>
<p>    "Thanks, Takahiro. Eggs with some sort of protein, sandwich style. It's easier to eat with hands." They shared a nod and fistbumped before Iwaizumi rushed himself upstairs to the delicate mewls of his omega struggling as the heat fully set in. Bath towels were wrapped around the ice packs and they were stuck in between the stuffed animal and Tooru's chest, and then one on his back that was held in place with a pillow stuffed under his back. It was always better, as they found out quickly, that Oikawa lay on his side during heats. He had less trouble with cramping and it would be easier for the alpha to help him use different toys. Sometimes, there were times when his rut hit first and Tooru ended up having his heat the following afternoon so they rode it out together. Last time they hadn't wanted pups, but they said when they were both coherent that the next time they match heat and rut that they should try. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    It never hurt to try. And Hajime asked while Oikawa was still with the world every time - "Tooru, baby, if I get my rut tomorrow or any time while you're still in heat, do you want to try for pups?" It was currently the end of volleyball season, but they'd both miss one season taking care of each other. That part they had understood and ingrained it into themselves. </p>
<p>    "Y- yes, I do." Hajime only knew that wasn't the heat talking because he reached out and touched the bond mark on his own neck. "I let you mark me last time we were in sync for a reason, Iwa-chan." Sweat was making the soft chocolate colored hairs stick to his neck and forehead and Iwaizumi smoothed some down and away to leave a gentle kiss on the mark. It burned hot, but the noise that Tooru made had it seeming like Iwai's lips were ice cold. </p>
<p>    "i'll give you a baby then, if it happens." Hajime promised. He always did - ruts were fewer and more far between for alphas compared to the heat of an omega, but there have been occasions where they come early or are more frequent because of the strength of their mate's heat. It's only happened once for them that it happened because of this instead of being lined up, but who's to say it isn't to happen again? "Now, tell me how you're feeling. Do you want any suppressants or fever reducers?" </p>
<p>    "Neither yet, just want Iwa-chan to cuddle." Sniffling a tiny  bit, he pulled on Hajime's wrist to get him to lay down on the king sized bed with him. "That's all I want." </p>
<p>      "I can do that." Hajime laid down beside him, and pulled Tooru into his chest, the heat radiating off into his body but not unpleasant. "I'll cuddle you as long as you need me too." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      That would only last a little while. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. --------------------</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         It would be just inching past an hour since they got home when Hajime could feel something inside him start to kindle up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     He'd been cuddling with Tooru for most of this time, keeping his baby company while he tried to sleep off some of the heat and fever, and he'd been quietly watching the rise and fall of his shoulders. He was typically plagued with nightmares during his heat, but Iwaizumi always made sure to watch over him. But.... He might have even dozed off a little himself, but he was startled back awake by tiny movements and little whimpers from the heat's pain. And it truly awoken the alpha bits in his brain that had been quietly rearing up to present themselves. Nostrils flared and Hajime leaned over to breathe in the smell of honeycomb, eyes shutting with a quiet little groan. It smelled so sweet, so good, so... </p>
<p>    "Mine..." his fingers found their way across hot tanned skin, the omega stirring as the brunette sat up and peeled off the sweat pants that he had thrown on during the collection of towels before they'd laid down. It freed the rut fueled erection and the air hitting it made Iwaizumi hiss between clenched teeth. Cold. His brain was starting to lose the ability to be sensible regardless of the shock, but he had enough sanity to purr at Tooru until he was awake. He liked consent, even if they were bonded mates. Anyone who didn't use common sense was an asshole, to put it shortly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    "Iwa-chan...?" Heavy alpha pheromones swirled in the air and made him scent drunk, a moan leaving his lips as his neck was attacked with rabid kisses and lovebites that trailed from jaw to collarbone. "Iwa- iwa-chan, please... I need you, Alpha." Tooru was so easy to bring to a puddle, the slick pouring down across the back of his thigh as he was still on his side. Hajime used this to his advantage, throwing his legs over so he was now sitting with his erection against the warm heat that filled the omega. He wasn't in yet, but he was hardly able to hold himself back. Hardly being a nice word for the way he felt. </p>
<p>         "Fuck, I'm going to fill you with so many pups." The rough language rolled off his throat, which had turned gravelly when his rut had really started to kick in. The knot at the base of his cock was twitching red, wanting to swell and bring up all the baby juices to fill every cavity and stitch inside the omega. "Tell me that I can, Tooru." His voice was from deep in his chest, rumbling as his hands gripped ass and hip in his palms. The skin was so soft and warm, Hajime was going to eat him alive. </p>
<p>        "Please, please fill me with your puppies, I want to be so big and round and heavy with your seed." The rut seemed to only make the way Tooru thought worse as the heat took away any thoughts but his alpha, the way he smelled, the way he felt, how he even tasted. It was all of Tooru's senses as he whimpered, reaching out to accept his alpha into his arms. Hajime was more than pleased to get his chance, and with approval for pups too. He wasn't gonna hold back, he was going to make sure everyone knew that this was his - that Tooru belonged to no one but him. He was going to make him so round, so heavily pregnant and no one was going to do anything about it. He didn't have a care about what his parents thought, or how Tooru's teammates would react. Hajime gave no fucks about the media either. </p>
<p>     He was far too distracted by the weak whines and pitiful sounds of needy as Tooru pulled his knees up closer to himself to give his alpha a better view, a better angle to see how wet and ruined he was; and it gave Hajime that last push he needed. Strong hands rested one on Tooru's stomach and the other underneath his other hip, lining himself up with no hands before shoving in with the sharp slap of hot skin and the half yelled moan as Tooru was stretched open. Don't let anyone fool you - Hajime knew how to grow when it was rut season, and there were times when he thought he'd tear his omega in half. But his mate loved it, tongue lulled out of his mouth as he whined and begged incoherently for more, for it harder, faster, hands reaching out to grip strong tattooed arms with harsh little nails that still had the softest shade of teal nail polish on them. </p>
<p>     "alpha, alpha more, please-!" He preened, only knowing the way he was being fucked was sending him to the edge so quickly. Maybe it was the sideways position, or the slight lift of his hips into every thrust that was sloppy and hardly rhythmic. Whatever it was had every sweet spot rubbed and hit, sending stars to his eyes as Hajime bowed over him and bit down to leave his teeth prints next to Tooru's nipple. It brought up a sharp gasp, head thrown back into the pillows as the ice packs that had once been frozen now slid away with the sweat leaking from heated bodies. "Knot me, make me your whore-" Any coherent words were just more begs to Hajime for him to absolutely ruin him, tear him apart. That's all he wanted. </p>
<p>     All he needed. No thoughts of food or water or bathing came to mind - just his alpha's knot and the seed that would come from it. The thing that would make him so round and so full and so.. god so.. He couldn't even have a chance to think of the word as he felt something inside him snap for the first time that night, slick pouring out without warning as he dug nails into Hajime's biceps. He came hard, squeezing his insides around that thick shaft just enough to make his alpha moan. It sent shutters down his spine and in no time he was already worked up again - overstimulation would sink in soon, so he was planning to enjoy this as much as he could until he couldn't anymore. Until he got the knot he wanted. </p>
<p>     "Alpha, alpha please, knot me." He huffed, panting and whimpering like a cheap whore in heat as he reached for Hajime's face. Just looking into one another's eyes, Hajime would see how far gone his omega was. No color was visible in his eyes, just the dark of his pupil blown out over it. He was so lusty, lost in the feelings of ecstasy just as much as the alpha. Except his eyes had narrowed into small slits, venomous and harsh but just as alluring and wanting as any adoring omega could see. And only Tooru got to see these dark eyes look at him in such a way. It had him clenching more, tighter, and he could feel the blood pulsing through both of their bodies like three heart beats. </p>
<p>    "I will, god I will. I'll knot you, and breed you so many times." Iwaizumi spoke in breathy words, snorting breaths in and out of his nose as he crashed their lips together in a hot kiss. It was like electricity, static shock as tongues searched hot, wet mouths and teeth clashed against one another. It didn't stop them like it would others - it only fueled them on more. More. </p>
<p>    It was a few more thought placed thrusts that would have Tooru keening a second time with a climax, approaching his limit of overstimulation as he could feel his body pulsing and throbbing again and again with each hump and hip roll from his alpha. His hands were shaky, grip sweaty on strong shoulders now as he shifted one leg up to wrap around Hajime's waist and pull him in. Encouraging him to get closer. Letting him use Tooru until he could knot without having to thrust all the way. Just rolling his hips worked just as well sometimes, and he just wanted to feel the thick knot press inside of him. God that would be enough to bring him around for his third time. </p>
<p>     Hajime seemed to get the message as he made his thrusts shorter, moving harder and faster until he was fairly sure he had bruises starting to grow purple on Tooru's hip where his one hand still sat. The other on his stomach had drifted up to his chest now where it was toying with his nipples as they started to slightly leak milk. It wasn't often he did that, but it felt so good for both sides. Hajime leaned over to latch himself onto one, tongue swiping across to lap up the honey sweet milk. It elated a gasp and whimper, hips rocking into Iwaizumi and chest thrusting up to meet his lips as they sucked on one perked pink bud. Something about the whole thing made that familiar buzz go down Hajime's spine and he continued suckling more, lapping up every little drop as his dick twitched and his knot threatened to expand. </p>
<p>    "Hajime, I'm gonna... gonna--" He had enough sense to speak this time, hands threaded into Hajime's hair as he felt the snap of hips inward and the thick knot inflating, holding on to him as Tooru himself came. There was nowhere for it to go though, mingling with the hot cum being threaded into him as his alpha shuttered and slowed his movements. At the point of overstimulation now, Oikawa shuttered and made quiet little whines that were almost content. He'd be stuck here a while so he'd have a chance to calm himself, but Haji would probably make him take a bath. </p>
<p>   Hmm... bath tub sex sounded nice... </p>
<p>      "So good, Tooru…" Came the graveled praise from the barreled chest of his alpha as he tipped his head up to meet his baby's eyes. A bit of that slit had fleshed itself out, not so small anymore, as he let a chaste couple of kisses be placed on his lips and nose. "So very good." More praise made the volleyball player preen, nuzzling into soft spiked bed head. "Once I deflate, we'll take a bath and we can try to eat something small and drink some water. Then we'll have some more fun." </p>
<p>    "Sounds perfect, Iwa-chan." </p>
<p>    "I thought you'd say that." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>